You Belong with me
by lizzy.hardy
Summary: Story based off of Taylor Swifts song "You Belng with me"


Belong with me

Elizabeth Hardy

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do_  
_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_That you belong with me You belong with me_

Ring! Jim Frayne looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. Looking up at his friends, he said apologetically "Sorry guys. Its Tanya… I'll be right back." He pushed his chair away from the table and walked outside.  
Trixie watched him walk out of the room then turned to the rest of the Bobwhites and said, "Well, I guess we can either continue this meeting without our co-president or we can wait for him to come back. What do you want to do?"  
With a slightly acerbic tone Honey said," Well, he's on the phone with Tanya. Might as well finish the meeting without him." Trixie looked at her best friend. This wasn't the way Honey usually acted. She wondered what was wrong with her and made a mental note to ask after the meeting.  
Seeing Trixie's look, Honey said" I'm sorry. Its just that whenever Jims on the phone with her he's on there for hours. And its not talking either. More often then not she's yelling at him because of something he didn't even know he did." Honey looked down at the table with tears in her eyes." I know it's wrong to hate somebody but she's so mean! And when she came with Jim from school over Thanksgiving, she was horrid! Nothing pleased her! I wish Jim wasn't going out with her….."  
Trixie leaned over and gave her best friend a big hug. "It's ok, Honey. We know how you feel. None of us really like her very much."  
Trixie's almost-twin, Mart, chimed in. "My younger sibling is correct in stating that none of the Bobwhites admire your elder brothers beau very much. As you said so eloquently, she is horrid!"  
Honey tearfully smiled at them. "I know. Thanks you guys. But we mustn't let Jim know. I don't want him to know that I don't like her. I think we should just pretend to like her."  
Brian, Honeys boyfriend and Trixie and Marts Eldest brother said "I think that's an ok idea. If Jim likes her then we need to be as supportive as we possibly can. After all, none of us liked it when Di was in love with Jay Holder, now did we."  
Di wrinkled her nose. "Oh gosh Bry! Why'd you have to remind me of that…that… JERK!! I can't believe I ever liked him!"  
Mart laughed and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, at least you came to see the light and realized that you loved the best person in the world… ME!" He planted a kiss on the top of her head before the pillows that Dan Morgan and Trixie hit him. "Oof!!"  
Everybody was still laughing and throwing pillows when Jim walked back in the door. Trixie took one look at him and knew he had been arguing with Tanya again, but as he sat down, he put a smile on his face and tried not to let it show. Trixie decided not to say anything about it yet.  
"So! What did I miss?" Jim asked. Everyone looked at each other and threw their pillows at Jim. Another pillow fight ensued.  
After the pillow fight and the meeting had ended, Honey and Trixie walked to the Manor House together. Mart had walked Di home, and Jim and Brian had walked ahead of the two girls. Dan had left the meeting a few minutes early because he had an exam in his BLET class the next morning.  
Honey asked Trixie , "Do you think your mother will let you stay over here tonight? I know we room together at school, but it would be like old times."  
Trixie laughed. "Moms must have ESP or something because she already gave me permission. Maybe we should have her be a member of our detective agency!" Both girls laughed as they went up the stairs to Honeys room.  
After a bit, Brian came to tell the girls good night and he went home. The two girls talked late into the night, just like they used to when they were younger. Eventually, though, Honey fell asleep. As had happened so many times before, Trixie couldn't fall asleep. Might as well go get some juice. Maybe that will help me go to sleep.  
As Trixie walked past Jims room, she could hear him arguing softly on the phone. "Tonya, I was just with my friends! I told you that! If you don't believe me just ask any of them… Who was there? Brian, Mart, Dan, Honey, Trixie…What do you mean There were girls there?? Of course there were girls there! Honeys my sister!…. You mean Trixie? Tonya, don't be ridic…. Oh so now I'm not allowed to hang out with Trix anymore? Ok, You know what? I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Tanya."  
Trixie heard him hang up his phone and sigh. Almost without thought she knocked on his door. "Jim? "  
Jim opened the door with a bewildered look on his face. "Trix? I though you were asleep? Did I wake you? I'm so sorry… I was… talking… with Tanya." He opened the door a bit wider "You can come in if you want"  
Trixie walked into his room and sat on the couch by the window. Jim collapsed on his bed and groaned. "Aww Trix! I can't stand fighting with Tanya! But it seems like that's all we do! Just now she got really mad because I was hanging out with you tonight. I love her but I don't know how to handle this!"  
Hiding the hurt and pain that she felt, Trixie replied "I'm not sure what you should do Jim. I wish I knew what to say, but I don't." She grinned" But you know what might help? At least help you forget about your argument tonight?"  
"What's that?" Jim asked.  
"I have to show you…. Come one!" Trixie grabbed Jims hand and dragged him out of his bedroom, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity she felt as she held on to his hand.  
Trixie led him to the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Hmmm…. What kind of ice cream do you want? Your favorites in here, mint chocolate chip, or there's vanilla, moose tracks, or… bubble gum flavored ice cream?!" They both laughed.  
"Must be for Isla and Bobby's visits!" Jim chuckled. Isla was a young girl whose family had built a house just a few minutes down the road from Crabapple Farm and Manor House. She and Bobby had become fast friends and spent every minute they could tougher, along with Terry and Larry, Diana's younger twin brothers.  
"Must be" Trixie agreed. "So. Which is it? Or do you want all of them?" Seeing the skeptical look on his face she said "It really does help make you feel better! Believe me! I must have ate a whole truck full when I found out about Tan….Tony. Tony Palmeri."  
Jim looked at her, confused. "Tony? Who is Tony?"  
Trixie grabbed the mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer and two bowls and spoons and started back up the stairs. "He's just a friend of mine. From school."  
"A friend? Or a boy friend?" By this time the two of them had reached Jims room and closed the door.  
"Just a friend. Does it matter?" Trixie laughed. To herself she thought If I didn't know any better I would think he was a little jealous!  
"No, I was just curious." Jim dished out the ice cream and handed a bowl to Trixie. After a few minutes without talking he jumped up and turned on the radio. "Sorry, I just can't sit here in the quiet right now." The radio was turned to a country station, and Taylor Swifts Love Story was playing.  
Trixie said "Oh my Gosh! I love this song! Taylor Swift is so awesome!"  
Jim agreed and said "I know! I won tickets to see her concert when she came to North Carolina, but Tanya didn't want to go. She hates country…"  
Trixie said" Oh no you don't. You are NOT going to mention her name again tonight. And you're not going to answer your phone if its her. She needs to chill out a bit. Call her in the morning." Or you could just not call her at all… WHY can't you see that I love you Jim? We are meant to be together!  
Jim saluted Trixie. "Yes Ma'am Ms President!" He laughed when Trixie threw a pillow at him. "That means WAR!" He threw a pillow at Trixie but missed. Another pillow fight was under way.  
After they were finished with the ice cream and pillow fight, Trixie was exhausted, but she tried not to show it. Instead, she asked Jim if she could use his laptop to get online. When she turned on the computer, she saw Tanya in a really short dress and high heels. "She looks like she was a cheerleader when she was in high school." She muttered.  
Jim overheard her and said "Yep. She was Captain of the cheer team. But I'm not talking about her tonight remember?" He laughed when he saw her yawn. "Trix, You should probably go get some sleep. We're going shopping for Diana's birthday tomorrow, remember?"  
Trixie grinned and stifled another grin. "You're right. I'll see you in the morning." Before she walked out of the room, Jim pulled her to him and gave her a hug. "Thanks Trix. Ice cream really does make you feel better." He let her go and closed the door.  
Trixie walked to Honeys bedroom, face flushed and her body tingling. How come he can't see how much I like him! With that last thought, she fell on the bed and fell asleep.  
All night long Trixie's dreams were filled with Jim.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy_  
_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_  
_Haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine I know you better than that_  
_Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_That you belong with me_  
_Standing by you, Waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know_  
_Baby You belong with me You belong with me_

The next morning dawned clear and hot. It was the perfect summer day to go shopping in the air conditioned mall. Trixie, Jim, Honey, and Brian were going to go shopping for Diana's surprise 20th birthday party, while Mart kept her occupied. So far, she had no suspicions. The four bobwhites decided to split up into groups to get all the things they needed. Honey and Brian walked to the south end of the mall and Trixie and Jim took the north end. They were to meet at the park across the street when they were done.  
"So… what are we getting her?" Jim asked.  
Trixie thought for a minute. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Here's the book store. Lets look in here for something." The two of them looked through several stacks of books without finding anything of interest.  
Then Jim exclaimed "That's it! An art book!"  
Trixie laughed. "That's a good idea! She loves art! Oh! And why don't we get her some art supplies too! That would be perfect!"  
They bought the book that Jim had found, a book about several Impressionist painters, including Monet and Renoir, two of Di's favorite artists. In the art supplies store, they bought several tubes of paint, a canvas, easel, and a few paintbrushes. They also got a sketchbook and drawing pencils. When they were done they dropped off their purchases and went over to the park to wait for their siblings. They had plenty of time before they were supposed to meet them, so they decided to walk around a little.  
"This town sure has grown since we were kids." Jim said  
"I know" Trixie said. "I remember when all there was in Peekskill was one shop. That's where Honey, Di and I all got our dresses when we went to Arizona for Christmas!"  
Jim laughed. "That was one of the best Christmases ever! We had so much fun. In fact, I saw Sally Wellington a few months ago! She was visiting my school to see if she would like it. We talked for a while, but then she had to go."  
"Oh wow! I haven't talked to her in ages!" Trixie cried. "I'm going to call her when I get home."  
Jim looked at his watch. "Looks like we should head on over to meet Bry and Honey. Lets go Schoolgirl Shamus! Lets race!" He took off running.  
"Jim! I'm soo not running… ugh! Hold on a minute! My legs aren't as long as yours!" Trixie laughed and took off after the red head. She caught up to him and passed him right before they reached the bench. "HA! Beat you! "she gasped as she sat down.  
Jim plopped down on the bench beside her, panting. "You must have been running pretty darn fast!" They were both still laughing when Honey and Brian got there. The four friends got in the car and went out to eat lunch.

_Ohhhh_  
_I remember you driving to my house In the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me bought your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, Think I know its with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_That you belong with me_  
_Standing by you, Waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know_  
_Baby You belong with me You belong with me_

Late that night, Trixie was awaken by her phone ringing. "'ello? she mumbled.  
"Trix, it's Jim. Did I wake you?" said the voice on the other end  
"You did, but whats up?" She sat up in her bed.  
"Ummm… I kinda need someone to talk to. Can I come over?"  
"Yeah I'll meet you on the front porch in a few minutes. You ok?"  
"Yeah. I'll talk to you in a sec. Bye Trix." Click.  
This is strange. Trixie though as she slipped on a tank top and shorts. I've never know Jim to do this.. I hope everything's ok…  
She walked out onto her porch and sat on the swing. IN a few minutes, Jim came out of the trees and climbed on the porch. He sat on the swing beside her and put his face in his hands.  
"Jim, what's wrong?" Trixie asked. She pulled his hands away from his face and could see he was close to tears. "JIM! Are you ok?"  
"Jim took a deep breath before he answered. "Yeah, it's just Tanya and I fought again. I can't take it anymore…"  
"What about?" Trixie asked.  
"She asked me what I was doing after school and I told her about the school. I told her how I'd always wanted to do it since Mom and Dad died, and she laughed. She said it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. I lost my temper and hung up on her. After that I called you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you… I just needed to talk to someone…." A single tear slipped down his cheek.  
Trixie pulled him to her and held him. "I can't believe she said that! I think it is the most wonderful thing someone could do! She doesn't know what she's talking about. This has been your dream since you were 16. She has no idea how much this means to you! That's so wrong! Jim, I'm glad she's not here right now…. I think I would probably wring her neck….That makes me so mad!"  
The two of them sat there holding each other for ten minutes before either of them moved. Jim wiped his green eyes and said "Thanks Trix. You're a great friend. I should probably be getting back to the house before someone notices that I'm gone." He gave her another hug and walked off into the night.  
Trixie stood on the porch for a minute silently, the whispered into the darkness "I'll always be there for you Jim. Always." But why can't we be more then friends? Why?  
Trixie walked back upstairs and softly cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile, at the Manor House, Jim was battling himself. Tanya or Trixie? I love them both, but I've always loved Trixie, even while I love Tanya… Am I just feeling like this because I'm seeing her every day or are these true feelings? Do I really love Trixie like that? Am I IN LOVE with Trixie?? I think I might be….

TO BE **CONTINUED**

**These Characters are not mine. I am using them without permission. I am also using Taylor swifts song Belong to me Without permission. Hope you like the story!!!**


End file.
